she is gold, she is light
by queen caffeine
Summary: "I may go, but I won't go quietly. I'll go down, but I'll go down fighting." She may look weak, but she radiates light and power. - natsu/lucy oneshot


**disclaimer: nyet.  
dedication: an early birthday present to my other half, AFallenAngel1221. love you babe, and hAPPY BIRTHDAY YAAAAY!  
** **notes: if you don't know who this is about, please go educate yourself. this is the OTP of OTPs  
notes2: a lot of people didn't like the movie JEM and the Holograms, but personally I thought it was great and I loved the songs, so yeah.  
** **playlist: The Way I Was by Aubrey Peeples, from "Jem and the Holograms" (this is def a Lucy song in my book omfg)**

 **title: she is gold, she is light**

.

.

 _I'll show who I am from the inside_  
 _Gonna take my walk on the wild side_  
 _Don't know where, don't know why_  
 _But I can't go back, back to the way I was_

.

.

The sky is turning from blue to orange to red, looking for the entire world as if it's being lit on fire.

Considering who her partner is, she wouldn't be surprised if it actually was.

Speaking of which, she hasn't seen him in a while. She doesn't know where he is, but she knows he's not far. They were just tag-teaming the enemy a few moments ago, before the explosion.

Ah, that stupid explosion. Caught them off guard, he went cartwheeling one way and she went flying in the other direction.

She's in pain. Even before she opens her eyes, she feels it. The aching, searing pain of many wounds, of a battle hard-fought but not finished yet.

She promises herself she won't give up. For her family, for her partner. She will fight. She will fight tooth and nail, and she won't relent until her enemies know the strength of Fairy Tail.

The next thing she registers is the laughter.

Her enemy.

 _Laughing._

 _I don't think so,_ she thinks. Slowly, painfully, she pushes herself up. Dirt and rubble and blood are smeared on her skin, her clothes torn and burned. There's a cut on her collarbone and another one above her eyebrow, the blood falling into her eye. She swipes a hand over it to clear her vision and takes a deep breath that is almost too painful to be worth it.

But she gets up.

In the middle of the battlefield, surrounded by charred ground and wreckage, she rises.

She draws herself up, spine straight, shoulders back, chin tilted defiantly. Her eyes flash bronze and her hands curl into fists.

The man who they're fighting, a requip mage, is surprised at first. He chokes on his own laugh, but regains his composure and even has the gall to _taunt_ her. He mocks her and her family. He mocks her _partner_.

Oh, no. He's going to regret that.

She is alone. There is no one with her in this fight. It is her, and the enemy. Two people. One victor.

It's going to be her.

She can't see her partner, but she knows he's there. He's always there. She thinks back to all of the times he's saved her, whether it's from an opponent or her own self. Now it's her turn.

She looks at the mage before her. He's wounded too, for all his bluffing. He won't hold up much longer (neither will she, but she ignores that).

She raises her arms, palms facing upward. Her eyes slide closed, and her head falls back, her face turned to the darkening sky. Some of her beloved stars are visible, even though the horizon is still painted in fire.

She gathers all of her magic, every last bit, and lets it slowly build up inside her. She is so focused; she doesn't notice her partner stirring or her guildmates arriving. None make a sound, and her partner sits up. Even he says nothing.

The requip mage they've been fighting is wary, with good reason. He sees his exits are blocked by other mages, and the girl he's been fighting is doing something. He can vaguely feel the rising level of her magic. But before he can attack, before he can even lift a finger – she opens her eyes.

Her head snaps down and her eyes lock onto his. They're a blazing, molten bronze, so intense he can practically feel himself being seared by her fiery gaze. And then, like a dam bursting, she releases all of her pent-up magic with a fierce cry.

Gold explodes from her body, tendrils whipping out and streaming across the battleground, straight for her enemy. She thrusts her palms forward and he lets out one last garbled yell before there's an explosion of gold light.

After a few moments, the smoke clears. The requip mage is finally, _finally_ gone.

And she remains, completely drained of all energy, yet somehow still standing tall and proud.

Then – then there's an uproar, a booming and thunderous echo as her guildmates shout and stomp and scream and cheer – for her, _for her._

 _She did it. She did it for them._

She closes her eyes and a wide, unwavering smile forms on her face as she raises her fist to the starry sky, guild mark displayed for all to see. Her guildmates cheer even harder.

Her partner pushes himself to his feet and takes in the sight of her in all her glory.

She's covered in scrapes and bruises and blood; her clothes shredded and hair a tangled mess. There's blood dripping into her eye, but she's surrounded by the roar of approval from her family, and the smile on her face is one of pure elation and pride.

And in that moment, he swears he's never seen anything more beautiful.

.

.

 **waaahh nalu fEELS MAN. NALU. FEELS.**

 **also I wrote this at like 4 in the morning and thus only got 20 minutes of sleep last night. worship me, mortals! (jk don't worship me but could someone bring me a coffee?)**

 **this is more of a drabble than a oneshot (I think?) but meh. I got hit with the feels train so I shARE WITH YOU. YOU'RE WELCOME.**

 **ANYWAY, ENJOY THESE PRECIOUS BBYS. THEY NEED TO GET MARRIED ALREADY.**

 **peace out girl scouts,**

 **two red converse**


End file.
